<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Eule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934729">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule'>Eule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Caring Elrond and Erestor, Friendship, Reunion, Sailing To Valinor, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eule/pseuds/Eule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and the twins arrive in Valinor and the former is confronted with hopes, fears and to much things to think about for the moment. But some things dissolve themselves thanks to chattering reborn souls and meddling wizards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorfindel was pulled into a tight embrace as soon as his second foot had touched the sand of the blessed shores. He froze for a moment until the unmistakable scent of paper, ink and leather bound books reached his nose and he hugged Erestor back fiercely. <br/>“I’ve missed you” he mumbled and then they stood there, clinging to another, for as long as the others granted them for their reunion. </p><p>“Should we let them stay there for the time being or do you think we could get them to follow us contemporary?”<br/>Erestor huffed and loosened his grip to glare at Elrohir who smiled openly at them as did the others. Glorfindel was quite overwhelmed at the sight of so many elves of Elronds household greeting them upon their arrival on Aman, he and the twins had set sail after Aragorn and Arwens death to bring the news to her father and seek the healing those lands promised. <br/>His gaze found Elronds gray eyes and he could see the gratitude for bringing his sons back to him as clear as he could see the sadness about the reason of their arrival. He smiled at him and looked at Celebrían, seeing her whole and at her husband’s side again made his heart sing with joy. She smiled back at him, eyes swimming with unshed tears and Glorfindel detached himself from Erestor at the same time Celebrían did so from Elrond and they all but crashed into another without grace.<br/>“Thank you for bringing them back to me, for protecting them over all those years, for protecting Elrond over all those centuries and staying behind when he couldn’t do so any longer. Thank you for being there for them, for kissing their scratches and comforting them when I could not. Thank you so much for being there every step they took, teaching them how to defend themselves and the others they love, thank you” she whispered into his ear before she began to sob, hands clinging to his tunic as if he was the lifeline for her, she described him to be for her children and husband mere moments ago. He hold her a little bit tighter and kissed her on top of her head. He would never say it out loud, but he would give his life again to protect this family, to spare them another heartbreak, to see them live in peace for the rest of eternity. The Valar knew they had earned it after millennia of war, destruction, shattered hopes and so many losses.</p><p>And so he stood there for the second time after his arriving without any sense of time, but without being interrupted by a teasing question again, though he felt two pairs of arms encircling them both and knew it to be Elladan and Elrohir without looking up and so they stood until Elrond said something to soft to understand to his sons and they loosened their hold. And with the loss of warmth the other two had provided Glorfindel felt exhausted all of a sudden, as if they had taken the last of his strength with them. Celebrían stepped back a moment later and it felt like floating, the absence of physical contact leaving him lost and breathless until Erestor was at his side, putting a comforting hand at his shoulder and he relaxed at the touch. He had ever been a physical person, using every opportunity to get into someone’s personal space he could get, but never to annoy or intimidate, but to anchor his wandering mind and after his death his lost soul. <br/>In his first life Ecthelion had been his anchor, his sheer presence enough to ground him, to let him stay within the current moment, concentrating on the task at hand. He had once compared his soul to a Dandelion, the seeds hold loosely into place until a soft breeze sends them flying in all directions; settle down at new places, exploring the world, making new friends and other souls happy. But after Mandos, where had been a lot of wind, but no ground to settle down, he needed the physical contact as a reminder to ground him.<br/>“Let’s get you home” Erestor told him and let him away from the beach, down a path were a small cart waited for them. </p><p>The way to Elronds new home wasn’t a long one and Glorfindel got the impression that he had chosen this spot because of that, so that every travel worn soul would be able to reach it in a few hours after the long way over the sea and could find rest and peace as long as was needed in those halls. He should learn later, that his assumption had been correct, but for now the only thing that mattered was, that they had reached their destination in good time and Glorfindel smirked at the sight that greeted them. It wasn’t as hidden as Imladris had been because everyone should be able to find it instead but the architecture and the surroundings seemed very familiar, with open stairways, waterfalls and built on a small mountainside. </p><p>Elladan laughed at that sight too and Elrohir elbowed him in the ribs, even if he was near laughter himself.<br/>“What is so funny?” Elrond inquired in this calm manner he used for centuries when he needed to know something but wasn’t sure he would like the answer. Glorfindel could have burst into tears again at that, because it made him realize how much he had missed his friends over the past decades. <br/>“Oh I remember Nana saying something about you being absolutely unimaginative and sticking to well-known routines and things out of fear that it would get easier and better if you try it and have to admit that someone had a better idea than you.”<br/>Celebrían blushed deeply at that, having clearly forgotten that particular outburst from such a long time ago, it hadn’t been one of the brightest days in their marriage and the whole valley had vanished as soon as possible when there was even the suspicion to be near their Lord or Lady in fear of the wrath they could experience if they crossed path with one of them, even if it was meant for another one. <br/>Elrond blinked, but didn’t said a word and so Erestor whispered loud enough, so that everyone was able to hear: “Even Gil-galad said something about well-trodden paths still used even if there are better and shorter ways built over the time, but unknown and so not trusted. Or something like that when he first visited.”<br/>Elrond gave his advisor a betrayed look and Glorfindel starred at him in wide eyed disbelieve. <br/>“Gil-galad has returned?” </p><p>His heart pounded in his chest and he didn’t recognize he had a death grip on Erestors sleeve until the other elf loosened his fingers gently. When the high king has returned, maybe there were others too? Maybe some of his own people, Ecthelion, Turgon, Rog and Egalmoth, maybe they were released by now? Maybe he would find out about Idril, maybe…” He sucked in a shuddering breath and got aware of Elronds concerned eyes directly in front of him. Oh.<br/>He tried to smile reassuringly but didn’t succeed even if Elrond smiled back and answered the question he hadn’t asked loud.<br/>“Yes he has. And some of your friends have already returned too, some have not and are still in Mandos’ care but they will join us again someday. But we will speak of this on another day, you need to rest first, need to settle down for a while, we have plenty of time ahead of us without war and loss. Let your soul adjust to that for some time and then we will talk about the others as much as I can tell you. I promise.”<br/>Glorfindel nodded, he had no reason to distrust Elrond and had to admit that even thinking about speaking to people he had lost such a long time ago again gave him a headache. </p><p>Elrond seemed satisfied and led them inside, Elladan and Elrohir were flanking their mother, each with one arm around her waist and looking a little bit teary eyed as they walked through those very familiar corridors with her presence next to them again. They came to a halt in front of  the family wing and Elrond addressed them again.<br/>“Erestor will show you to your room, it is not where it had been in Imladris, because even I am capable of changing things if necessary. Get comfortable and rest for a while before we see you at dinner.”</p><p>They watched the four elves turn around and walk away, before Erestor put a hand at the small of his back and led him down the corridor next to the family wing. <br/>“Your room is next to mine, it isn’t fully set up yet because we knew you would bring more things with you but it will do until they arrive tomorrow. Elrond thought it would be nice for you to be near us and our rooms are connected through a door so you can visit without sneaking through the whole house.” <br/>He didn’t mention the nightmares that made Glorfindel seeking him out at night, but he was grateful beyond being able to say how much and Erestor didn't needed it to hear, because he could see it in his eyes as clear as any words would have said it. <br/>“We added an extra wing to the north for your former warriors because there are no barracks anymore and Elrond decided they needed proper rooms, too. It works out well so far and this is the door to your room.”</p><p>Erestor opened it and pushed Glorfindel gently but firmly above the threshold. Who stood a little bit overwhelmed in the middle of a sunlit room, which was decently decorated in yellow, blue and white with simple furniture and a thick carpet. The bed stood in a smaller alcove, exactly as he had told Elrond probably thousand times; that it had been this way in Gondolin and you could not be seen directly from the entrance and there had been curtains you could close for the night. He had often complained about this lack of privacy since his return, mostly after some kind of injury had made him stay in bed for days and left him with feeling exposed and unprotected every single time. And now it proved that Elrond had listened and remembered those things to avoid them in their new home. Even if he wouldn’t have to lay bedridden after a battle anymore, because there weren’t any battles to fight or dark forces to destroy. <br/>He would be able to rest, ride, celebrate and do whatever he felt up to without guarding his back. With that realization the first sob escaped his lips and he wasn’t able to prevent his exhausted body and mind to suppress it. Erestor was there instantly, his arms wrapped around his shaking frame, whispering words of comfort in his ear, which he wasn’t able to comprehend at the moment. But his mind made out three things the other elf repeated often while he hold him and Glorfindel clung to them as much as to Erestors tight embrace: safe, not alone and home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long lost, but never forgotten.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glorfindel liked this place; he sat on a small balcony above the main entrance of their new home in Valinor and savored the stunning view over the land surrounding it. It was the complete opposite to Imladris with its wide fields and visibility, which meant you are not only seen, but could see visitors approaching for a good amount of time before they arrived and he loved to greet them and talk and laugh with them. No fear of bad news or danger approaching, only joy to see each other. It definitely felt good to be here, surrounded by all those people again he had missed so dearly after their departure and most of all to have Celebrían back as healthy and mischievous as he remembered her to be. </p><p>The Lady Galadriel visited regularly, even without Nenya impressive as ever, even if she was worried Celeborn hadn’t sailed with him and the twins after he had lived with them in Imladris after her departure. Glorfindel told her about his intention to stay until Thranduil would finally be able to sail and a look of utter love and absolute understanding had passed above her face, so unexpected that the blonde warrior had feared his jaw might drop open without him being able to do something against it, but luckily it had not. </p><p>The only thing that really worried him was that Legolas hadn’t arrived yet. The grief stricken elf should have sailed before Glorfindel and the twins, truth to be told he should have sailed decades before them but nothing was able to move one of Orophers line, if he had made up his mind and decided otherwise; Glorfindel knew that from experience. He feared Gimli hadn’t been able to get him on a boat in time; he shuddered at the thought and what might happen when Thranduil would arrive someday, only to learn that his son wasn’t here and will never come. He got the distinct impression that the Valar would be begging Eru to deal with Feanor again when they were confronted with the incredible force that was a furious and worried Thranduil, whenever Legolas was concerned, demanded to sail back to middle-earth and search for him. They would possibly help him to build a boat and provide him with enough food and water to last the journey. </p><p>But his thoughts were interrupted as a white horse galloping in his direction came into view. He could tell that it was a beautiful horse even if he couldn’t see the rider yet. <br/>There were only a few elves in possession of a horse in Valinor, because you seldom need one and so he guessed that the rider had had a long way to get here. </p><p>When his eyes fell upon the dark long hair his eyes grew wide and he stood to get a better look, this couldn’t be true. He grabbed the railing so hard that his knuckles turned white, but as the horse slowed down to a trot his suspicion was confirmed and as it came to halt in front of the house even the last doubt vanished instantly. Glorfindel starred down in disbelief, infinite happiness battling down the scenes of death and destruction in his mind. And then he jumped down from the balcony in one fluid motion and found himself in a tight embrace seconds later. He couldn’t bring his arms to raise and hug the other one back shocked as he was until a choked “I’ve missed you, ai Valar, I’ve missed you so much” reached his ear. <br/>Glorfindels arms closed around the other elf as he buried his head in the space between shoulder and head and breathed in this long forgotten scent and he did so deeply. </p><p>He can’t say how long they stood there when his long lost friend took a step back and looked him in the eyes. “I am deeply sorry. I’ve heard what happened, that you died too. It was…” he took a deep breath “I am so sorry. My last thoughts were with you and I hoped that you would be able to live and…” His words stopped, tears pooling in his eyes and this time it was Glorfindel who embraced him, making some soothing noises he made to the twins when they were little elflings and truly upset about something.  </p><p>A decent clearing of the throat reached Glorfindels ears and he turned his head around to see Elrond standing behind them, who didn’t say something about the two clearly happy but deeply upset and tear streaked faces, he only smiled genuinely and spoke in a unobtrusive but firm voice.<br/>“I don’t want to interrupt you but maybe you’d like to have a little bit more privacy for this reunion. You could lead your friend to Celebríans garden if you want.”</p><p>Glorfindel looked up sharply at that. Elrond had said ‘your friend’ which meant he didn’t know the other elves name, otherwise he would have called him by that, which meant he had never met the other Lord before and so he turned a little bit more around and bid Elrond to come closer, so he could look at them both. He grabbed Elronds right hand and he had never let go of his friends left one, before he spoke. </p><p>“Thel, I want to introduce you to Lord Elrond, son of Earendil, the one I came back to serve and protect after my rebirth. Elrond, this is Ecthelion of the Fountain, former Lord of Gondolin and a dear friend to me as he had been for your grandparents too. <br/>And while Ecthelions face lit up at this words, because he saw what his dead has protected; Elrond bowed deeply before he spoke.<br/>“I am in your debt Lord Ecthelion, because your sacrifice and that of so many others saved my father’s life and made mine possible. Thank you, the doors of my halls will ever be open for you and your friends and I would be glad to call you a guest for some time.”<br/>Ecthelions grin widened even further. “It would be my honor to stay under your roof for a few days. Your name and your great doings had reached this land long before you stepped onto this beach.”</p><p>They followed Elrond inside and through the family wing, past the painting of Arwen and Aragorn on their wedding day, positioned at the same spot the door to Arwens room would have been if she had chosen to sail, and walked into Celebríans private little garden behind the house. The family wing was the only way to enter and so they would be totally undisturbed. Elrond led them to a small pond, where some fruits, nuts and water stood on a nearby table. Then he left them alone with the promise to fetch them for dinner and prepare a guest room, but Glorfindel decided Ecthelion would stay with him for the time being and the other elf didn’t object. </p><p>They sat for hours in the warmth of the sun and chatted above everything that came to their minds as if it hadn’t been millennia since their last talk with each other. They didn’t speak about that day, coming to the wordless agreement that it was far too early for that conversation. </p><p>Glorfindel sat on some rocks, bare feet in the cool water of the pond while Ecthelion preferred to lie at his back in the grass, because he didn’t feel the urge to drown again. And even if he had said it with a laugh in his voice, Glorfindel was wiser than to say something about that, because it wasn’t the day to speak about fears and bad memories. But there was something that interested him deeply. </p><p>“So how have you found out that I am here? Is there a place somewhere with a list, announcing every new arrival from the sea or out of Mandos halls? Or how does it work?”<br/>Ecthelion laughed, that hearty and true sound Glorfindel loved so much. “No, but that would be incredible helpful for all of us. But as far as I know there isn’t something like that and you have to hope that someone had heard something from one elf or the other that someone had seen somebody. In your case it was Turgon who told me.”</p><p>“Turgon is back?” Glorfindels heard missed a beat at that information. His king was here, he could see him and talk to him. Maybe the others were back, too?<br/>Ecthelion must have sensed his train of thoughts and smiled up at him, not totally happy but not really sad either. <br/>“Yes he is. He came back a decade or two after me. He is as stubborn and infuriating as ever, but able to actually listen to your advice and then he goes and does it his way anyway. Egalmoth returned at the same time as I did, he survived Gondolin, but you probably know this.”<br/>Glorfindel nodded, he had done a lot of research and had been happy to see his friend had survived only to find out that he had died by the sons of Feanor a short while later. <br/>“Rog isn’t back from the halls yet, but thinking about his rather impatient nature he should join us rather sooner than later.”</p><p>There were so many others they could talk about, but it was enough for the time being, the four of them were the important ones and they had only to wait for Rog and he would come, of that Glorfindel was sure.</p><p>“So Turgon told you I am back. But how could the less informed elf from all of Arda as it once had been knew something like that? I am not here for centuries, we are talking about weeks, months at the most.”<br/>“Oh, Gandalf visited. You know him, right?”<br/>Glorfindel only rolled his eyes.<br/>“Yeah I get it. You know him, I get the distinct impression that every one of the third age knows him and isn’t too happy about it. It seems he meddled a lot.”<br/>The former Lord of the House of the Golden Flower snorted at that. “You should talk with Thranduil about him, he will be able to tell you a lot about Gandalf and his meddling abilities.”<br/>Ecthelion frowned. “Thranduil?” <br/>“King of the woodland realm, Orophers son, distinct relative to Thingol or so. He fought Sauron for millennia without help; he is a great and loved king over a realm burdened with war and grief. He has a formidable son who helped to destroy the One Ring. But back to the matter at hand, Gandalf met Turgon, why?”<br/>“Gandalf brought Glamdring with him and gave it back to Turgon as he came back to Valinor and felt the need to look at it again or something like that. And while they were talking he mentioned a visit to Cirdan, who told him that Gil-galad had visited Elrond and found him very happy over your arriving. So gossip travels fast in this land as it seems.”</p><p>Glorfindel laughed and was glad about this kind of gossip and had to admit that Gandalf seemed to be able to meddle for the good as well, but he only did so to himself; no need to wake false ideas within Ecthelion and then another thought shot through his mind.<br/>“Thel, I have to tell you something!” he declared with a gleam in his eyes and his whole body full of restless energy as he sprang up, fishes swimming away panicked because of the sudden movement in the water and Ecthelion laughed at the sight he knew so well and had seen so often in his younger days, Glorfindel brimming with excitement and happiness he had to share because he would burst otherwise. <br/>“What is it this time?” He asked dryly, but couldn’t hide his smile.<br/>“I made a prophecy and it became true. And there are witnesses to confirm it! Well, there had been witnesses.” He said, remembering Earnur with soft melancholy in his eyes, before they lit up again. “But it is all written down and the books are here in Elronds library to confirm it!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>